


Angels in the Snow

by SansaWolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaWolf/pseuds/SansaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The table is set. And our glasses are full. Though pieces are missing, may we still feel whole."</p><p>Robb/Sansa AU (Modern Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels in the Snow

He watched her pray every day. At the compound's boundary, a large white oak with white sleeves of snow and a face carved by Bran sat, a blank reminder of things lost. Sansa could not fathom her loses, though it seemed every time she saw Robb's face, she counted all the loses he had caused. He tried to be a brother to her, be gentle, kind. His court reminded him that she would need time to heal. After the Starks victory against the Lannisters, Robb had expected Sansa to spring out of her chambers and into his arms. But her presence was long gone, and she returned two years later, a young woman, with hair of fire and eyes of ice. She wore heavy grey and a blank face, and she was always somewhere else. He would try to speak to her, make her feel whole again. But she would only bow and call him a majesty, before sitting alone before the tree.

The snow began to fall in the Adirondacks, and the thin layer on the group made the compound into a clean slate. Everyone rejoiced, Christmas was soon coming, and the season had always been a Stark speciality. Every morning, Robb would wrap a wool scarf around Sansa's neck and press a kiss to her forehead, before she braved the snow and trudged to her tree. He watched her quietly one day, as she reached to hang the mistletoe that always hung from the branches. She climbed onto a log, and struggled to reach with her weak arms. Her feet slipped and the Little Bird flew, into the snow and out of view. Robb reached for the door, but his wife grabbed his hand.

"My King, it is cold. It would not be wise. You can't be sick during the holiday."

"What folly. I have spent my life in the snow and here I stand." His wife dropped his hand and watched him run for his sister. 

To her dismay, Robb ran, in only his shirt and jeans, to his sister, down in the snow. Roslin puffed, and whipped her hair, starting a brisk pace to speak to his Hand.

When Robb reached Sansa, he heard an odd noise. Panicked that she was hurt, her threw himself down next to her. 

She was laughing, waving her arms and legs around in the snow.

"Snow angels." It was one of the few words she had spoken to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down. His bare arms frozen to the snow, he moved like she did, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably, in a moment of weakness for him and strength for her. She kicked at him and laughed even harder when they started throwing snow. Eventually, they found themselves in an awkward position, with Sansa atop Robb, her hair making a waterfall around their faces. Her eyes went wide, and she jumped up, brushing off her coat and walking calmly to sit on her log. 

Robb sighed, closing his eyes and looking up. Above Sansa was the mistletoe, a tiny sprig that had somehow been caught in the branches. 

He dreamed he could kiss her. His own sister.  
\--------------

On Christmas Eve, Roslin and Robb descended the staircase to a roar of applause. His Queen wore a bright, tight red gown and had her dark hair straightened down. Robb had sighed. Theon would have loved it, but all he could think of was how his mother would scoff and Sansa would smile despite the disgust on her eyes. He wore a simple black suit and white shirt, his hair slicked up. 

He heard the roar of applause and scanned the audience, waving to his good friends. She stood in the doorway, with a simple grey gown and her hair curled effortlessly. They stared at each other for longer than Robb knew they should have. Sansa looked down first, heading off to speak to the Dragon Queen of the South and sip her white wine. Robb did the same, speaking to those his wife told him to, and sipping his drink as expected. He felt too fake, like he was reading from a script. He could not imagine spending more than a night being the perfect royalty that Sansa had been for years. They all sat for dinner, and Dany stood. 

"I would like to give my seat at the head to Lady Sansa Stark, in honor of my first Christmas with her. Sansa smiled up at Dany, a true smile. The Dragon Queen was everything Sansa loved now. She was strong and independent, all Sansa wanted to be.

Sansa took her seat and did her best to not loo up at Robb's eyes. Everything was wrong. Rickon was not screaming about presents, Jon was not sitting awkwardly, Arya was not stabbing her meat with a knife. Pieces were missing.

 

"To my sister." Robb called, raising his glass.

"To your sister!" Every drink went up, but Sansa and Robb only watched each other. Roslin jabbed Robb in the rib for staring and dinner began. After, Sansa quietly went missing, and Robb as well.

This time Robb did it. He kissed her under that lonely plant and Sansa tried to feel whole, and part of her did.

////

On New Years, Sansa watched Robb and Roslin kiss under the fireworks.

////

Roslin asked Robb what his New Years resolution would be.

"To treat me better and get me with hold I assume." Roslin answered when he drifted away into himself. 

"Of course." He kissed her and tried to forget Sansa, who would be leaving to marry Loras Tyrell in a weak.

////

Robb watched Loras kiss Sansa and carry her down the aisle, both of them laughing with true joy. 

He thought of the snow angels and of Christmas. But he prayed she never thought of it again.


End file.
